Little Merprince (A gift)
by Serina Elric
Summary: Because me and my friend Maddie share a birthday she gave me the gift of a story idea and i'm giving her the gift of the writen story.


This is a gift for my friend Maddie's B-day I hope she loves it. Even though I tweeked a bunch of stuff due to my wandering imagination and sense of humor. Let us begin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Somewhere backstage chaos was running rampant as the Black Butler cast was rushing to get ready for a special theater production. "This is insane!" screamed a red headed shingami irritably. "We've only had 2 days to rehearse this and we're already putting on this play?" "There's nothing we can do about it. We're at least lucky that the boss cut out all the songs seeing as how Ciel is singing for no one." replied Sebastian who was dressing himself in an octopus-like wardrobe. "Since when is a fanfiction writing 17 year old with a string of oddball obsessions our boss? And why did she make me part of the backstage crew?" Grell whined. "Because she bought us out for the next two months and because you would ruin the entire show." reasoned Claude who was adjusting some artificial pinchers onto his hand. "This isn't the time to whine about it the overture is starting in 30 seconds." said an OC shinigami named Dimitri as he made his way down to the pit. "You heard the piano man everyone! Places!" said the OC stage director named River.

The music quieted the crowd and Mey-Rin stepped out on stage carrying a book to take her part as narrator. "Thank you everyone for coming out to see us. We hope you enjoy the show." Mey-Rin opened the book and while she did there was a clattering sound from back stage. With a nervous laugh she began to read.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A handsome young merman was swimming just below the waves. His glistening blue tale tail was catching light from something above the water and he directed his eyes in interest towards the surface. As he breeched the surface there were fireworks for some sort of celebration on a passing ship. He wished to get a closer look at the festivities seeing as they looked much livelier than the parties his aunt held at their castle. Then he saw he would have to climb up the side of the ship to see anything. "Claude." the merman called. A crab appeared from below the waves and asked what he was called for. "Carry me to that ledge there near the deck of the ship. A prince shouldn't have to do manual labor." The crab sighed and reluctantly did as he was told. After being placed on the ledge Ciel observed the party of humans through the port whole as did Claude.

The party was a definite contrast from the formalities Ciel had normally seen in the undersea ballrooms of the castle. Drums were beating flutes were playing and Ciel was kicking his fin in beat with the music. Meanwhile Claude sat by him incredibly un amused. Just then a blonde figure wearing a magnificent purple coat, a golden crown atop his head, and criminally short pants came spinning across the dance floor and stopped as the song ended. "Ole!" Ciel was instantly entranced by the boy's charisma either than or he was just drooling over the sight of such short shorts. Because he was thusly transfixed on the human prince Ciel didn't notice that Claude was putting just as much focus in watching him.

Then a southern wind brought both the sea creatures to their senses. A storm was brewing just off the bow of the ship and Ciel was outraged. "Auntie said she wouldn't interfere!" "You know Duchess Red doesn't always keep her word." The two of them hung onto the ropes of the ship as the storm grew worse. The sailors and party goers aboard the ship were in a panic and loading the life boats. The blonde prince was being lowered down with a number of others when the pulleys broke dropping the boat suddenly into the ocean and throwing the young prince below the waves. "Prince Alios!" After hearing the prince's name called and seeing him disappear below the dark waters, Ciel dove in after him; Claude followed not far behind. The poor young prince had fallen deep into the waters before Ciel and Claude reached him and pulled him onto the shore once the storm passed leaving the oceans clear and calm again.

Unfortunately for the young prince he had lost his crown in his tumble into the surf but had kept his life. Also his clothes were torn and damp. "Who is he, Claude?" Ciel asked curiously playing with the human's hair. "He's a prince, obviously. I believe I heard someone call him Alios." Claude responded. Ciel was committing the name to memory not realizing that the human was beginning to wake. Slowly and groggily the words 'who are you' slipped through Alios's lips and the two sea people stared at him in equal wonder. Just then the voices of people could be heard approaching the beach and Ciel and Claude hopped rather ridiculously back off stage. I mean into the ocean!

The servants from the castle came to the prince's aid and helping him to his feet. The price continued to babble about sea people who had saved his life. The servants didn't believe a word of it and they guided him back to the castle. During all this, Ciel and Claude were resting on a rock watching the humans until they were out of sight. (The cast members back stage had pushed Ciel to at least try to sing but as soon as he started they begged him to stop.) "We will be in much trouble for this." Claude reasoned. "Oh, Auntie won't know that we saved a human." Ciel spoke confidently.

"How dare you save a human!" Duchess Red's yells echoed through the undersea halls of the castle. "She wouldn't know huh?" Claude retorted under his breath. "Auntie he would have died!" "Just as well. It would be one less fish hook to worry about." She said her red tail turning her about. "Ever since your parents were fished out of the sea by those evil creatures I promised myself I would take care of you and keep you away from humans." "This one was different. He has the most amazing clothes!" Ciel said in his defense. "I don't care. I won't allow you to go to the surface ever again."

With that Duchess Red left Ciel full of contempt and frustration. "You had that coming." Claude said from behind. "Shut up." Ciel decided to go to area where the ship had wrecked during the storm to try finding anything of interest. At first all there was to be found was some silver wear, plates, and broken instruments. During their search Ciel became very bored and disappointed until Claude presented him with his findings. Claude had found Alios's crown not far from the wreck and handed it over to Ciel. Ciel placed it on his head happily but then was disappointed again. "Do you intend to go against you're Aunt's wishes?" Claude asked seeing a calculating expression on Ciel's face. "Of course and I know just where to go." Ciel began to swim towards the deeper darker part of the ocean and Claude followed. "And where exactly are we going?" Claude asked indifferently. "The lair of the sea demon."


End file.
